parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of the Lion King part 11
the next morning Scar leads Simba and Dale to a rock in the gorge Simba oh what is it Scar if i told you it wouldnt be a surprise Dale if you tell us we ll still act surprise Scar hoo hoo hoo you are such naughty boys Simba come on Uncle Scar Scar no no no this is only for you and your daddy well i better go get him Dale great idea we ll go with you Scar no ha ha ha ha no just stay on this rock you wouldnt want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas Dale how do you know about that Scar Simba Dale everybody knows about that Simba really Scar yes lucky daddy was there to save you hey oh between the three of us you might want to work on that little roar of youres Simba okay hey Uncle Scar will i like the surprise Scar Simba its to die for and he walks away leaving Simba and Dale on the rock meanwhile up on the cliff Shenzi Benzai and Ed along with Fat Cat Wart Snout and Mepps are watching the wildbeast graze Mole we came up here to watch a herd of wildbeast graze Fat Cat no stupid this is apart of the plan hey whos stomach is growling Wart its Benzais stomach Shenzi will you shut up Benzai i cant help it im so hungry i could eat a wildbeast Shenzi stay put Benzai well cant i just pick off the little sick ones Fat Cat no you ninny were waiting for the signal from Scar they see Scar ontop Shenzi there he is lets go Simba little roar Dale aww dont listen to Scar Simba i think your roar is perfect suddenly a lizard crawls by Simba ra ra ra ra but suddenly a wildbeast stampede is running down the hill Dale ah Simba look Simba ah oh Dale quick run meanwhile Mufasa Zazu Chip Monty Gadget and Zipper are a short distance on the canyon Zazu look sire the herd is on the move Mufasa odd Monty thats strange why are wildbeast running this early Scar Mufasa stampede in the gorge Simbas down there also Dale Mufasa Simba Chip Dale oh no we gotta save them quick rangers in the flying machine and they enter the flying machine while Simba and Dale run from the stampede and Zazu flies above the stampede and and the flying machine flies by and Simba and Dale jump on a tree for safety Chip quick Dale climb aboard and Dale gets in the plane with Gadget Chip Monty and Zipper Simba Zazu help me Zazu your father is on his way Zazu look there he is in that three Mufasa runs into the stampede and rescues Simba Zazu oh Scar this is awful what do i do i know ill go back for help ill go back for but Scar knocks Zazu down Mufasa rescues Simba getting him to safety but cant hold on Mufasa Scar brother help me but Scar grabs Mufasa by his paws Scar long lived the king and he pushed Mufasa off the cliff Mufasa ahh ah ah Simba no and Mufasa is trampled to death by the stampede that exits Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs